


Réconciliation mitonnée aux petits oignons

by Alvish



Category: Naruto
Genre: All caracters are stupid but we love them anyway, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-07 19:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19475389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alvish/pseuds/Alvish
Summary: Quand Sakura apprend par Neji la rupture de leurs meilleurs amis respectifs Naruto et Sasuke, ils décident de remédier au problème. A leur façon. (Délire)





	Réconciliation mitonnée aux petits oignons

Étape 1 : Casser des œufs.

« On dit casser du sucre sur le dos de quelqu'un, andouille, fit remarquer Neji.

\- Peu importe, le résultat est le même. Qu'est-ce que cet imbécile de Naruto a encore fait ? Demanda Sakura

\- Qui te dit que le problème ne vient pas de l'autre imbécile ?

\- Tu oses traiter Sasuke d'imbécile ?

\- Dans le cas présent ... Bon, d'accord, je n'ai rien dis. Alors ?

\- En fait, c'est tout simple, et je suis sûr que ça va te faire rire.

\- Aucun doute, je ne me suis jamais autant fendue la poire depuis que ces deux-là roucoulent ensemble. Enfin, roucoulaient, visiblement. »

Neji eut un air clairement dubitatif. Sakura le remarqua.

« Quoi ?

\- Rien, je me disais juste que tu prenais les choses relativement ... Disons, bien. Bien mieux que ce qu'on pourrait penser d'une femme éprise.

\- Éprise ?

\- Eh bien, tout le monde sait que tu as eu des sentiments pour Sasuke. Tu sais, avant.

\- Oui, avant le coming-out cosmique, merci de me le rappeler. Mais je sortais avec Lee à cette époque tu te souviens ? Je suis passée à autre chose grâce à lui. Regarde Ino, la pauvre n'y arrive toujours pas.

\- Oui, et c'est Shikamaru qui trinque. Le pauvre.

\- Pas sûre que ça lui déplaise. Je toujours su qu'il avait un côté maso malgré son air de je m'en foutisme. »

Tous deux ricanèrent.

« Revenons-en au sujet principal, veux-tu ?

\- Je t'écoutes !

\- Alors voilà. Tout serait parti à cause d'une histoire, accroches-toi bien car cuisiner Sasuke sur sa vie privée relève en soi du miracle absolu, de crêpes.

\- Wow, de crêpes ? Je ne suis pas certaine de bien comprendre.

\- Oui, forcément. Laisse-moi éclairer ta lanterne. Il était une fois, un blondinet un tantinet stupide et un brun taciturne proposent de pimenter un peu une de leur soirée et décident de préparer des crêpes à déguster pendant leurs joyeusetés, accompagné de tout l'attirail adéquat ; à savoir pot de pâte à tartiner, sucre en poudre, crème fouettée, et j'en passe.

\- Ils ont l'air, enfin avaient l'air, d'avoir une vie sexuelle passionnante.

\- Certes.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, l'idée vient de Sasuke mais c'est Naruto qui s'est proposé pour la partie culinaire.

\- Exact. Résultat, non seulement la cuisine de Sasuke est devenue une sorte de no man's land impraticable, et tu sais à quel point il peut être pointilleux sur le sujet, mais en plus leur soirée à tout bonnement été gâchée par l'incapacité de Naruto à réussir une seule crêpe, ce qui a fini par une interminable dispute et la rupture qui en découle.

\- C'est tout bonnement le truc le plus stupide que je n'ai jamais entendu. Et pourtant je suis amie avec Ino depuis l'époque couche-culotte.

\- Crois-moi, je n'aurai jamais pensé un jour voir Sasuke en pareille situation. C'est tellement à mille lieux du personnage.

\- D'accord ! C'est donc pour ça que Naruto me fait la tronche depuis hier, quand que je lui ai proposé d'aller boire un café à la crêperie du centre-ville. Dingue ce qu'il est susceptible ce petit. Et Sasuke ?

\- Impassiblement ... impassible.

\- Ouais, comme d'habitude quoi.

\- C'est ça. Mais en pire !

\- Bon, nous sommes d'accord, il faut faire quelque chose. »

Étape 2 : Plongé les œufs battus dans un saladier rempli de farine.

« Et donc, t'as une idée ?

\- Eh bien, pour Sasuke j'avoue sécher un peu. Parce que bon, c'est un peu de sa faute à la base, il devrait savoir mieux que personne que Naruto à deux mains gauches avec un quart de cerve... Aie !

\- Arrête de dire du mal de mon meilleur ami, veux-tu ?

\- Bien, mademoiselle je-pense-avec-mes-poings ! Sinon pour Naruto, on peut essayer un truc.

\- Du genre ?

\- Un cours de cuisine.

\- ... T'es sérieux ?

\- Ça réglera au moins l'un des problèmes si ce débile est capable de faire des crêpes sans laisser une facture de rénovation faramineuse à ce pauvre Sasuke et même deux s'il arrive à les réussir ! Crois-moi, Sasuke nous remerciera. Bon, ça n'enlèvera pas la crétinerie congénitale de Naruto, mais visiblement Sasuke l'aime comme ça, alors j'imagine que ce n'est pas un problème.

\- Je crois qu'on bat des records de stupidité. Le plus dingue dans l'histoire c'est que l'idée vienne de toi, Neji.

\- Je fréquente ce satané blondinet depuis bien trop longtemps maintenant, les séquelles commencent à devenir sévères.

\- Idiot. Regarde-moi, je traîne avec Naruto tellement d'années que je ne les compte plus et pourtant tout baigne de mon côté ! »

Neji ne répondit pas et se contenta de lui envoyer un regard appuyé en haussant un sourcil.

« Enfoiré. Tu passes trop temps avec Sasuke, si tu veux mon avis.

\- Sans doute. Bon et cette idée ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop ... Tu crois vraiment que Sasuke va lui sauter dessus sous prétexte que Naruto aura appris une recette de cuisine ?

\- Sasuke aime ces foutues crêpes presque autant que les tomates, si ça peut te donner une idée.

\- D'accord. Dans l'optique, je suis plutôt pour mais je viens de penser à un truc plus amusant encore.

\- Du genre ?

\- On pourrait faire en sorte que Sasuke soit de la partie, lui aussi.

\- Il n'acceptera jamais.

\- Tu l'as dit toi-même, il aime trop Naruto pour voir le côté déplaisant de ses défauts. Et je suis sûre que leur rupture leur pèse à tous les deux. Le mieux serait probablement de faire en sorte qu'ils ne se croisent pas avant que le cours commence, les mettre au pied du mur tu vois ?

\- Si tu arrives à faire ce miracle, je te baiserai les pieds.

\- Charmant. Quoi que l'idée de t'avoir à mes pieds soit jouissive en soit.

\- Content que ça te plaise. Comment procède-t'ont alors ? »

Étape 3 : Mélanger le bazar et rajouter un peu de lait

« Franchement, je ne pige pas, fit distraitement Naruto.

\- Bah tu sais quoi ? Quand mon pote commence une conversation sans préambule par "franchement, je ne pige pas", eh bien crois le ou non, mais je ne pige non plus, rétorqua Sakura.

\- D'accord, reprenons depuis le début.

\- Divine idée.

\- Donc Kiba s'est pointé tôt chez moi ce matin la gueule enfarinée et m'a refourgué un bon gratuit pour un cours de cuisine qu'il a gagné dans des circonstances encore très floues. Je lui ai demandé s'il se foutait pas un peu de ma gueule, avec ce qu'il s'est passé avec l'autre iceberg samedi, quand je me suis souvenu que je n'avais parlé à personne de notre rupture.

\- C'est plutôt gentil de sa part.

\- ... D'accord, donc je viens de t'apprendre que je n'étais plus avec Sasuke, et c'est tout l'effet que ça te fait.

\- J'étais quelque peu déjà au courant.

\- Et Kiba aussi de ce fait. Comment ?

\- Eh bien Neji a utilisé des moyens de tortures illégales pour soutirer des informations à ton ex, en a parlé à Hinata qui l'a dit à Kiba qui s'est empressé de le raconter à Ino, Shikamaru et Choji. L'histoire aurait pu s'arrêter là si Sai n'avait pas surpris la conversation ; mais comme il n'a rien compris, il a demandé à Lee qui bien entendu m'a tout répété dans la foulée.

\- Bien, j'ai une question vitale. Neji t'as donné des détails concernant ses méthodes de tortures ?

\- Tu veux connaître les méthodes générales ou seulement la version Sasuke ?

\- A ton avis ? Blague à part. Tout le monde est au courant, alors. Mince, je ne pensais pas que l'autre porte de prison vendrait la mèche aussi rapidement.

\- Pas trop de sa faute, il était bourré.

\- Oh. Je comprends mieux pourquoi il n'a jamais voulu boire une goutte d'alcool en ma présence. C'était donc ça le secret ?

\- Neji m'a fait promettre de ne jamais te le dire, alors t'es mignon, tu gardes ça pour toi. Et sinon, ce cours de cuisine ? »

Étape 4 : Laisser reposer.

« Non. » Clair, net et précis, du Sasuke dans toute sa splendeur.

« Aller mon gars ! Tu ne sais même pas ce que j'allais te demander ! S'exclama Neji.

\- En effet, je ne sais pas. Et je m'en cogne. C'est non. »

Neji grogna dans sa barbe. Pourquoi est-ce que son meilleur ami était-il aussi compliqué, bon sang ?! Oh qu'il avait envie de lui faire bouffer, ou même carrément le lui carrer dans le fondement, la tasse de café qu'il était en train de siroter avec la nonchalance propre à son code génétique. Il essaya de trouver une parade.

« Très bien ! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates ! »

Et il entreprit lui aussi de jouer la carte de l'indifférence. Ce à quoi Sasuke se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Neji contrattaqua.

« Et sinon, ça s'est arrangé avec Naruto ? »

Le regard meurtrier que lui lança son vis-à-vis fut assez révélateur sur la situation actuelle. Pas que Neji n'était pas au courant de toute l'histoire mais ça l'arrangeait bien que Sasuke le pense.

« Je vois. Il te manque ?

\- Pas du tout. J'attendais le bon moment pour m'en débarrasser. Jamais vu un mec aussi gauche, et chiant. Et puis merde, t'as vu comment il se fringue ? Pas possible de sortir avec lui sans se taper l'affiche. Sans compter qu'il mange comme un porc et qu'il est aussi discret qu'un hippopotame.

\- Oui, enfin, ça fait dix piges que tu radotes la même rengaine Roméo.

\- Il faut croire que c'était la fois de trop. De toute façon le connaissant, je ne lui donne pas une semaine avant de venir ramper à mes pieds.

\- Oh. Souhaites-tu qu'il le fasse ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Je me ferais un plaisir de l'envoyer paître. »

Neji roula des yeux. Et dire que tout le monde croyait que c'était Naruto le plus puéril des deux. Mais il tenait peut-être là un moyen de le faire sortir de ses gonds.

« Dommage, ça aurait été plutôt marrant de voir ça.

\- Dommage ? Pourquoi ?

\- Eh bien d'après Kiba, Naruto pète la forme. À croire qu'il est lui aussi débarrassé d'un poids, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Non, Sasuke ne voyait pas. Comment ça Naruto prenait bien leur rupture ? Ça serait bien la première fois ! Parce que oui, si leur couple cassait souvent, c'était surtout pour mieux se remettre ensemble. A chaque fois Naruto s'excusait et le suppliait de lui pardonner (même lorsque Sasuke était en tort, ce qu'il n'admettrait jamais même sous la torture. Quoi que devant un plat de crêpes… ?). Pourquoi diable cette fois-ci serait-elle différente ? Neji l'attendait visiblement au tournant et il fit comme si ça ne le touchait pas.

« On en reparlera, tu verras.

\- A croire que tu n'attends que ça ! »

Autre regard noir. Neji était particulièrement content de lui. Sasuke n'était jamais très expansif sur sa façon de penser mais Neji pouvait affirmer sans détour le connaître par cœur. Dans le cas présent, il savait qu'il devait pousser le bouchon un tout petit peu plus loin pour réussir à l'avoir.

« En tout cas, c'est Gaara qui va être content. »

Bingo. Sasuke releva lentement la tête à ce qu'il considéra comme un effroyable affront. Pourquoi Neji parlait-il soudainement de l'autre balais à brosse ?

« Quoi ?

\- Tu sais bien, il en est après Naruto depuis quelques années déjà. Alors si vous avez cassé définitivement, plus rien ne l'empêchera de tenter sa chance. »

\- Gaara n'en a qu'après son cul, et Naruto ne veux pas de ça.

\- Huuum, je ne sais pas trop. C'était peut-être le cas au début, mais il est devenu beaucoup plus sérieux ces derniers temps, et Naruto n'a pas l'air tout à fait insensible à son charme, si tu veux mon avis. »

Attendez, quoi ? Disais le regard de Sasuke dont le visage passa par toutes les nuances de colère et de rage dont il était capable.

« Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que Gaara drague Naruto derrière mon dos ? Et comment tu peux savoir ça d'abord ?

\- Franchement, Gaara ne se cache pas trop et puis de toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? »

Neji sut qu'il avait gagné cette bataille quand Sasuke reposa assez violemment son mug. Il se leva et parti en lançant par-dessus son épaule un vague « S'cuse, truc à faire. »

Neji tout sourire sortit rapidement son téléphone portable. « Oui, Gaara ? Écoute-moi très attentivement... »

Étape 5 : Huiler la poêle

« Et donc, pour Sasuke ? demanda Sakura.

\- Aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraître, après sa visite éclair au taf de Gaara pour un remontage de bretelles en bon et due forme version Uchiha, ce qui a eu l'air de bien le calmer, il a répondu positivement pour le rendez-vous cuisine, répondit Neji.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu y sois arrivé. Rassure-moi, il ne se doute de rien pour Naruto ?

\- En aucun cas, sauf si Kiba ou l'un des autres idiots a vendu la mèche.

\- Penses-tu, quand j'ai dit à Kiba ce qu'on avait organisé pour eux, il m'a promis de rester muet comme une tombe.

\- Il pense que ça peut fonctionner ?

\- Aucune idée. Connaissant Kiba, il doit probablement juste vouloir une bonne raison pour s'amuser à leurs dépens. »

Neji déplora silencieusement le quotient intellectuel franchement limité de toutes les personnes qui gravitaient autour du blond et se demanda un instant si Sasuke n'était finalement pas mieux sans lui dans les pattes.

« Tu penses pouvoir faire en sorte qu'ils se retrouvent coincé tous les deux durant le cours ?

\- Rien de plus simple ! Sérieusement, Sasuke sera forcément à l'heure, on est d'accord là-dessus ? Et Naruto sera forcément en retard. Pour le cours, tu sais comment ça marche. Sasuke va faire sa tête des mauvais jours, genre celle de d'habitude, ce qui fera que personne ne voudra se mettre en duo avec lui ; et il ne restera que l'autre tête en l'air pour lui tenir compagnie. Ça va être épique !

\- Hum, ça tient la route.

\- C'est tellement dommage qu'on ne puisse pas voir ça, soupira Sakura.

\- Tu es consciente que Naruto va-t'en vouloir à mort si ça se passe mal ?

\- Yup. Tu es conscient que Sasuke est un psychopathe notoire et que tu risques de regretter amèrement de l'avoir envoyé dans ce piège ?

\- Yup, ceci dit Sasuke ne m'inquiète pas trop, j'ai l'habitude. Itachi, en revanche …

\- En parlant d'Itachi, tu ne trouves pas que son obsession pour son frère est un poil exagérée ? J'ai déjà lu ça dans un bouquin, et des fois je me demande si avec Sasuke ils auraient pas, tu sais -

\- Ait pitié pour mon âme, ne termine pas cette phrase.

\- D'accord

\- ... Tu lis encore des Yaoi ? Je pensais que tu avais arrêté.

\- Penses-tu. Lee ne veut pas de sa chez nous.

\- Compréhensible.

\- Chez Ino par contre, il y a tout ce qui faut. »

Étape 6 : Verser une louche dans la poêle et pencher celle-ci pour étaler la pâte

« Tu as eu des nouvelles ?

\- Peut-être bien ?

\- Vas-y, crache le morceau.

\- Pour tout te dire, je suis moi-même un peu dans le flou. Le fait est que Sasuke avait l'air passablement énervé quand je l'ai appelé mais je ne sais toujours pas si c'est de ma faute ou non.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- C'est à dire qu'il a répondu à l'ordinaire, tout en vociférant de manière inhabituelle sur ma capacité à appeler au mauvais moment comme ça avait l'air d'être le cas.

\- Au mauvais moment ? Oh mon dieu, est-ce qu'il était en train de découper Naruto en morceaux ? Tu sais que je l'ai déjà entendu lui promettre pire que ça et -

\- Je ne pense pas que tu doives vraiment t'en faire pour la santé de Naruto. Au vu de la façon dont il gémissait le prénom de Sas' comme une star porno à travers le combiné, je doute que ça se soit mal fini pour lui cette histoire.

\- Oh. Nous avons réussi alors ?

\- Il semblerait. N'espère pas de remerciement de la part de Sasuke cependant. Cela dit, d'après Kiba, la réussite de la mission Et-si-au-lieu-de-se-faire-chier-on-faisait-chier-nos-deux-tourteraux-national ? dixit l'autre imbécile, reviendrait à la crétinerie de Naruto. Et à de la chantilly. Je crois qu'il était également question de fraise dans le tableau, mais j'avoue n'avoir écouté qu'à moitié. Très honnêtement si Sasuke arrive à se faire avoir avec ça, je pense qu'il est foutu.

\- Ou alors tu trouves ça trop mignon et ça te rend jaloux car tu n'as pas la même complicité avec Tenten.

\- Tu lis définitivement trop de bouquins à l'eau de rose et ça te ramollis le cerveau. Arrête ça vite.

\- Jaloux, je te dis. En tout cas, je suis contente que ça ait fonctionné. Naruto me fait toujours un peu de peine quand il est déprimé comme ça. Même si c'est de sa faute. Surtout quand c'est de sa faute. Je crois que c'est toujours de sa faute d'ailleurs.

\- Sasuke n'est pas du genre facile à vivre faut dire.

\- C'est clair ! Mais ils vont tellement bien ensemble tous les deux, soupira Sakura.

\- Bon maintenant que cette histoire est terminée, on va pouvoir reprendre une vie à peu près normale.

\- Penses-tu. Au vu de notre réussite, je dirais plutôt qu'il faudrait qu'on fasse un truc pour Shikamaru et Ino. Je veux dire, ils sont aussi crétins que Naruto et Sasuke ; c'est peut-être même pire car ils se courent après depuis tellement d'années sans qu'il ne se passe quoi que ce soit que c'en est franchement décevant.

\- C'est plutôt carrément stupide, si tu veux mon avis.

\- T'es d'accord pour gérer ça avec moi alors ? Parfait !

\- Quoi ? Je n'ai jamais dit qu – Sakura ? Bordel reviens là, je m'en contrefiche de Shika – Et merde. »

Étape optionnelle : Tenter de retourner la crêpe en la lançant en l'air

« Sakura ?!

\- Naruto ?

\- Faut que je te remercie !

\- … Pour ?

\- Cette recette de crêpes à base de rhum ! Déjà que c'est super bon, ne rechignons pas là-dessus, mais Sasuke s'est mis à me débiter des trucs comme le fait qu'il m'aime à mort, que même si j'le fais chier régulièrement il peut pas se passer de moi, et plein de trucs dans le même genre ! T'aurais dû voir ça, il était vraiment trop mignon.

\- ... Non, tu n'as pas osé.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Bon, il a eu des délires un peu étranges après, comme quoi il avait lu quelque part que ça pouvait prendre pas mal de temps pour tomber enceinte et qu'on devait donc s'y mettre aussi souvent que possible, mais je crois que c'est le rhum qui parlait. Du coup, je me demandais ...

\- J'ai peur de savoir ...

\- Tu n'aurais pas d'autres recettes à me donner avec un peu d'alcool ? J'suis complètement grillé avec les crêpes. »

Étape 7 : Recommencer jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste pas la moindre goutte de pâte

« Sakura ? Demanda Lee avec un peu d'appréhension.

\- Oui ?

\- Sasuke est devant notre porte, mais j'hésite à le laisser entrer. Il a l'air un tantinet énervé.

\- Itachi est avec lui ?

\- Non. Pourquoi ?

\- Pour rien. Il a encore dû se prendre la tête avec Naruto, ce qu'ils sont chiants ces deux-là. Ce n'est même plus drôle à ce niveau.

\- Hum. Neji est avec lui par contre, et il a l'air un peu énervé lui aussi. Oh. Je crois qu'il a un œil au beurre noir.

\- Oh merde.

\- Je sais que Tenten est du genre violente, mais quand même … Bon, j'ouv –

\- FERME CETTE FOUTUE PORTE ! »


End file.
